End of Our Despair: The Fight For our Love(ON HOLD!)
by The DJ Absolution
Summary: This story is about love, hate, anger, sadness and all the little things in between... the life of a Trainer who falls in love with their Pokemon, both who fights for each other, even if it cost them their lives... This story is about a 18 year old Trainer called Yen, and her starter Taix K Wolfmore, the Zoroark, plus their teammates, but will it end in love or sadness for them?
1. Chapter 1

End of Our Despair: The Fight For our Love

Act 1: Our True Love

Chapter 1: A New Life Starts Now!

"Yen, you know we have to fight on, no matter what! So what if we lost the Kalos Tournament! We are the team who took down Team Flare! We save Klaos, we save the Pokémon World! So, so what if we lost to your brother Ying, so what! We are a strong team, we will fight on! So do not give up! Just keep on fighting, please love, come back, we all miss you, I miss you, my love... come back...please love... please."

"End Massage 38 out of 40, would you like to hear the others? Yes or no?"

"...Called 05058-0134911-TAIXK, please..."

"Calling 050558-0134911-TAIXK,... calling...calling has been answered...connecting...done..."

"Taix, this is Yen... I coming back love... We will fight on! Just give me a week to...to get everything back together, ok Love?"

* * *

The Pokémon World is a different world compare to Earth. This world has animals called in a whole Pokémon. Each Pokémon has powerful moves, types like Fire, Water, Grass, Flying and so on. Each Pokémon is different, even species are different, from likes, dislikes, how high a certain stat is, and so on. Pokémon, 90% of them, can evolve in to a whole new type of Pokémon, that has a relation with each other, like a Zora evolve in to a Zoroark. This World is a nice place to live, but there are humans who attack Pokemon, hurting them, making them hate humans, but there is a group of humans, they called them selves Pokémon Trainers, their job is to capture Pokémon, take care of them, help them grow in more powerful Pokémon. By having them battle other trainers Pokémon, allowing them to get stronger! In turn, the Pokemon who are capture, help the Trainers, in normal life, or saving others, or in this case, taking down an Evil team. This story is about love, hate, anger, sadness and all the little things in between... the life of a Trainer who falls in love with their Pokemon, both who fights for each other, even if it cost them their lives... This story is about a 18-year-old Trainer called Yen, and her starter Taix K Wolfmore, the Zoroark, plus their teammates, but will it end in love or sadness for both? Lets get this story to start!

* * *

Two Weeks later...

"So, Yen, this boat will take us were?"

"Look, Taix, how many times do I have to tell you!In the name of Mew, we are going to Kanto!"

"Oh ya, but what city?"

"The city is Vermilion City, Taix! You know, were the Electric-Gym is at, that city."

"ya,ya, I know that, mmm'k Yen?"

* * *

Zero's POV:

"So,Zero, when is Yen and Taix are going to done with their so called "bath", anyways?" asked Eve the

Umbreon, a black-like dog looking Pokémon, with some looks point towards having some features looking like a cat, with yellow or blue rings around their ankles, with a yellow or blue ring on their forehead. Eve has the blue rings

"Eve, they always take their time taking a "bath", but you know they always make-out with each other in there..." I answer her., when I walk to the 8-foot long mirror they have in our room, what I saw is a pink looking cat, with some dog looking features, on me. With a red stone on my head, and a V like tail to tip it off. You see, my species is called Espeon. Me and Eve evolve from a Pokemon called Eevee,but we are mates, even if she likes pissing me off...

"true that, Zero! But still, I have to pee very bad now, and I will go on this rug, right here, now! If they do not hurry!" Eve said in a loud voice.

"Ya, ya, we are coming out now, Eve, just keep it in ya!" Yelled Yen,our trainer.

Yen is different from others Kalos people, she is tall for one thing, at 6.6 feet, with white skin, and blue hair, and with a double C... I did not say that. She is wearing right now, and most of the time, is a black top, with a blue looking pants, with red lines going thought it. And wearing a pure black boots, and a black baseball hat.

"Took you two long time!MOVE OUT THE WAY TAIX, I NEED TO TAKE A PISS!" yelled Eve.

"Ok, Eve, clam your tits! I'm moving, I'm moving..." Taix said in a joking way.

Taix, is Taix, that is the best way to put it. He is a tall Zoroark, at 6.4 feet tall, and such. The thing is, all Zoroark have gray fur, but on the chest, they have black fur, that looks like a puff, like. All Zoroarks have very long hair, with a blue or red band on it. They have a skeleton that gives them the ability to walk up-right like humans. Three claws on their hand and feet. They look like wolves, but walking on two feet. Anyways back to the scene, that is happen.

'Taix, my tits are calm, but I need to take a piss RIGHT NOW! So move your sexy ass out of the way, ok?" Eve said in clam voice.

"Ok, Eve, I move out your way an-" but he was cut of when Eve slam the door in his face.

"Ohhhhh, there it goes, much better, ohhhhhhhhh." Eve groan when she was taking a... break.

"That's my mate, moaning and groaning for small things like that..." I joked.

"Ok then, that was out there, so were is Soul at, anyways, Zero?" Taix asked me.

"On the Vid-phone, talking to Nana and the kids." I answer back.

"Ok, so how are they doing without Soul there?" Taix ask me.

"They are going to the Pokemon Training School, the last time I check." Yen answer before me.

"Oh ya! That slip my mind..." Taix said back to Yen, and me.

"Taix, things always slip your mind..." Yen answer back to him, in a truthful manner.

"Yen... you are **absol**ute correct!" Taix joke back to Yen.

"Ok, who made a Absol pun? I know one of you did, I sense it!" yelled Star, the Absol. When I turn to her, I look over her features. She is a a quadruped, mammalian Pokemon with a dark blue to gray body covered in white fur. She has a ruff around her neck and chest and a tuft on the top of hers head adorned with a single blue-black oval. She has a feline face with almond-shaped, red eyes, a scythe-like tail, and a sickle-shaped horn on the side of her head. She has broad feet that are equipped with three claws each, and spikes protrude from the heels of her hind legs and the elbows of the front legs. She looks like any other Absols.

"Taix did, Star, cut him, not me." I joke towards her.

"What? Wait star, I mean Star,don't cut me! I get hurt many times today already! Noooooooooo! No cutting me! Please!" Taix yelled in a joking matter.

"... Why did you say my name two times, Taix?" Star asked before she cuts him.

"I said you name, at first, like this: star, but I corrected myself, and said: Star, Star." Taix explain to, well, Star.

"Oh, I have no clue what you just said, Taix, but I well still cut you, you crazy wolf, fox thing!" Star yelled.

"Oh this is going to hurt like a mother-something, huh, Star?"

"Yep, Taix! Soooo get ready for some pain, Taix!"

Taix has fainted.

"Wow, he went down in one hit, good hit Star." Yen praised Star.

"Ya, thanks Yen, now how do we get the body out of here?" Star joke to Yen.

"I'm not dead, for the love of Mew! Why do you guys think I'm dead!" Taix joke yelled back towards those two.

'This is going to go on for a while, I should sleep, that way I can't hear them, I hope.' I said to myself in my mind.

"Guys I'm going to sleep, now, no fighting now, got it?" I said to them, when I'm walking to my room.

"Night, Zero!" They all said at once, when I enter my room, and close the door.

'So we will arrive in Vermilion City,Kanto, in 12 hours, this will be a nice change of for our lives...'

I thought to my self as I walk towards my bed, for now."I guess I should go to sleep now, I hope we live thought this new Journey." I said to my self as I draft to sleep...

* * *

**AN 2.0 update: things was fix and such, so ya!**

**So my first story is here now, on this website*grins***

**This will be a good story to work on for myself, and hopefully, you will like this story! **

**One thing before I end, There is a story out that will have my characters in it, as Ocs of mine, we will or may cross stories soon, Taix and Yen are already in it, so ya, go check it out, it is called _The Adventures of Absol _by neaucleareactor5, you'll should go check it out, its a good story.**

**One more thing before I end it, for now, I need some Ocs right now, you Ocs will appear in the story, so send them in! The Format should be like this: **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**How they act:**

**Pokemon:**

**How does each Pokemon acts:**

**Hometown and region:**

**Other:**

**So that is all!**

**~Hope to see all of you around the site!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok then here is the next chapter in my story! over 4,000!**

**Anyways, here is the story:**

End of Our Despair: The Fight For our Love

Act 1: Our True Love

Chapter 2: A New City, and a Gym Battle?

Zero's POV:

When I woke up, I was asleep for 11 and a half hours, which surprise me, but I put that to the back of my mind. I felt something warm next to me, that warm thing was my beautiful, yet crazy mate Eve. I could not move because she was on top of me, so I look around the room we where in. A moderate size room, with a bed for one person, or a bed for three Pokémon. The room is cover in red paint, with blue curtains. With a 80-in TV on one side, and the door to the bathroom right next to it, it's a room fit for a Espeon.

"...hu...ya, right there...mmmmmmmm" Eve mumble in her sleep.

"Eve, can you wake up, please, Eve?...EVE WAKE UP!" I yelled in her ear.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... Oh Zero! Your up! Cool!" Eve said to me.

"Uhhh...ya I'm up, let's go and wake up the others, love." I told Eve.

'Oooo, lets give them the Night and Day wake up surprise! That will get them up in a quickie!" Eve told me.

"Ya, good idea Eve!" I answer back.

When we both enter the main room, I look around. It was...black. The walls are painted black, the floors are black carpet, the coffee table is black, everything is black. I look around some more, Taix is on the sofa, sleeping, and Yen is on top of him. Soul is sleep near the phone, in chair, must have fallen a sleep while he was talking to Nana and the kids. Soul is a Lucario, a Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaws, as well as a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It stands on its toes and not on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Soul full name is Marth'leka Soul Van'du, but we call him Soul, its easy to call him Soul. I saw Star and her mate, Ruby sleeping in the corner of the room. Ruby is a Luxray. They are a quadruped Pokémon resembling a fully grown lion. While its face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue, much of its body is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail, and forms a mane on its head. It has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle, and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg. Its long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star. Star and Ruby have been with each other for four years. I turn to Eve and said:

"Lets do this, Eve! On 3...1...2...3!"

I jump up and use Morning Sun, making a light as bright as the sun. And then Eve jump, using Dark pulse, forcing the light to hit everyone...

"What the fuck was that?" Taix yelled.

"Bright light, whyyyyyyy!" Star said, and then yelled.

"Taix what did you do!" Yen said to Taix.

"I'm up..." Soul said in a clam voice.

"Oh yaaaaaa!The light is nice!" Ruby said in a happy voice.

"Nice one Eve!" I told to Eve.

"Thanks, Z, nice one on your end, too!" Eve told me back.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO DO THAT FOR?!" Yen yelled at us.

"Yen, we have 30 minutes till we get to Vermilion City, guys. So get your ass in gear, and move out!"

I order them.

"Oh ya, that rights! Or is it 'that is right!' I need to think about that... wait, I do not think! Haaaa!" Taix said to us.

"Taix, you are, just out there,huh?" Yen said to Taix.

"Yes, my love, I'm always out there, but you love me because I'm like that, right?" Taix ask Yen.

"Yep, I love ya because that is one of the many features I love about you!" Yen answer back.

"Hate to stop your guys fun, but we need to get ready, because we have only 25 or so minutes left until the boat docks, and we are kicked out for the party that is happening in a week, so lets move it!" I yelled at them.

They look at each other, and started to move, fast! I glad me and Eve does not need much time to get ready. I look at where Taix is at, and be his untangling his long black mane, while Yen is putting on some clothes and at the same time, put things away. Soul is just siting down, not worrying as much as everyone else, he just gain some more "mind time", as he called it. Star and Ruby are cleaning each other, get fur to go down, and such. In 15 minutes, that we were done, so we pack up and left the S.S something, anyways, we were going towards the PC, PokeCenter, we run into an old friend, Leaf! We run into her in Kalos, and she was very nice. After a quick chat, she had to do something about setting up interview with a Reporter, or something, we all decide to look around. And things got a little crazy, for normal people who is.

'Taix what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for food, or a Hobart,or was it a Bill?" Taix answered back, in his own way.

"I'm not going to asked why..." Yen said to him, and we'll agree to not ask him what he means.

* * *

Some time has passed, at the PokeCenter...

Star POV:

So, after that little "human" hunt Taix did,we decide go to the gym for this city. The Vermilion Gym, run by someone called Lt. Surge? I think that is his name. And if you are thinking or wondering who the hell is this person, or Pokémon, "talking", my name is Star the Absol, mates with Ruby the Luxray. Anyways, we were at the Gym, it was a normal looking thing, to me. A one story tall building,with a red roof. Simple, but nice, they way I kind of like it. When we enter the gym, a human male in a black and white shirt came up to Yen.

"Hello there Miss, are you here to battle Lt. Surge?" asked the man.

"Yes I am here to battle and win with the Gym Leader!" Yen said in a happy yet creepy tone.

"Ah! So your Yen, I was told by your Uncle that you would be a coming to my Gym, and was told to go all out, too. So I hope you and your Pokémon can put up fight! Jack, get the battle field ready, this will be a fun battle..." said Lt. Surge.

Some minutes later at the main battle field...

The Battle Field was a big room that had a dirt floor, with three platforms, two for the battling Trainers, and one for the referee for the battle.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle, the Challenger will be allowed to change Pokémon at any giving time, the Gym Leader will not be allow to change Pokémon is the two battler's ready?" Jack yelled.

"Yes, I ready!" Yelled Lt. Surge.

"Hell to ya I'm ready!" Yelled Yen.

"Alright then! Send out your Pokémon, and get ready to battle!" Yelled Jake.

"Alright, then. I was told to go all out, and I hope you will too! So, go Electivire! Show the power of the Electric-type Pokémon!" Yelled Lt. Surge in a very loud voice.

What he send out a humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes. That looks like it has no neck, at all. And has red eyes, a black spot on its forehead, and a pair of antennae with bulbous tips.

And also has black feet with three, clawed toes, and five black fingers on each of its hands.

"Your going down, down!" said the Electivire in a southern-English accent.

"You sending out him, huh? Star, show him to fear Dark-types!" Yelled Yen.

When she said that, I was happy, I can fight a strong foe! So I jump down to the field, and got in my battle stance, my front half of my body down low, and my horn ready to slash and dice my foes into small pieces. And I was happy, so very happy that I can battle!

"Star, use **Attract**, then **Toxic**, fellow up with **Swords Dance**, and then **Sucker Punch**, and**Night Slash **combo!" Yen order me to do.

And so I did what she asked me to do, I look at the Electivire, and I wink at him, while I move my tail in a very sexy way, causing him to look at me in love, then I jump in the air, and shot towards him a purple like glob, and when he got hit by it, he had a green look, and was wobble back and forward while he tried to stay on his feet and look at me.

So I dance, a dance of death, with eight swords above my head, crossing each other, and I felt more power flow into me, giving me the strength to hit harder than before, and then I run towards the Electivire, and Lt Surge look horrified that his Pokémon was going to go down in only 3 minutes in the battle. When I was running towards the Electivire, I charge up my horn with a shadow like force, and my front legs glow a purple like color, and I jump. AND I hit with my horn at first, causing him to scream in pain and making him go up in the air, then I hit him 3 times in the face, making him fly back into the ground, it ended with me landing on the ground looking sexy and evil, I look back towards my mate, and she look right at me, blushing very hard, and I grin, and look back towards Electivire, who was getting back up, but looking like he can faint at anytime.

"Star when he attacks, you know what you have to do...right?" Yen asked me.

"Ya, I know, kick his ass, right, Yen?" I answer back to her.

"Yep, Star, yep." Yen said to me, in a happy tone.

" Electivire, get ready to show her how the U.S.A does it! Use **Thunderbolt**, then hit her with a **Earthquake**, got it? Good, now!" Surge yelled.

The Electivire run towards, ok, he fast walk towards me, but I did not move out-of-the-way, I stayed were I was at, waiting for him to come to me. He shot the lighting towards to me, I move a little to the right, having it hit right next to me, causing dust to fly in all directions, and then I did our plan, I created a **Substitute**, with half my HP, and then leap into the shadows, letting the fake me get hit by the **Earthquake**, making Lt Surge think the moves hit me. The **Substitute** fell down onto "her" knees, and made a whimper sound, cause Yen to yelled out.

"Star, hang in there, the battle is almost over!" Yen yelled in a fake worried tone.

"HAAAA! Your Pokémon is almost out! Electivire, hit her with a **Ice Punch**, hard too!" Surge yelled in happiness.

The fake me look up, and had a very sad eyes, causing Electivire to stop moving, because **Attract** and then **Toxic **took away some HP from him. And then I came leaping out the shadows go towards Electivire, and I charge up my most favorite move, **Psycho Cut**, aiming it at his face, and when it hit, he yelp in pain, fall down, he tried to get, but the **Toxic** did its thing, causing him to faint, making me the winner of this battle.

"And Electivire is down for this battle! The winner of this round is Yen and Star! Fighters, return your Pokémon, and send out you next one!" Jake yelled.

"Star, come back up, you did very good!" Yen told me.

"Damn, return Electivire!" Yelled Surge.

I'm jump up to were the rest of the team was at, and Ruby came up to me.

"HA! You did very good down there love, so who do you think is next?" She told me and asked me.

"Thanks, love, I do know who is next, maybe you? Naaaa." I answered back.

I look back at the field, and saw Yen thinking the next Pokémon she should send out.

"OK, then, GO Electrode!" Yelled Surge.

What he send out was a round Pokémon resembling a reverse-colored Poke Ball with a mouth and eyes, white at top, red at bottom. That is all I can say about this Pokémon...

"Ok then, now show him the power of the Dark-types, GO EVE!" Yen yelled.

* * *

Eve POV:

"Ok then, now show him the power of the Dark-types, GO EVE!" Yen yelled.

I look up, because I was falling asleep, I look around, and then I jump down, with all my feet landing on the ground. I look to the ball thing,Pokémon, I think it's a Pokémon, or maybe a ball with eyes holes on it. Anyways, what was I thinking about? Sex? No, battle, ya about battle, duh!

"This will be the second round of the Battle Between Lt. Surge and Yen of The Kalos Region!

BATTLE START!"

"Eve use **Toxic **then **Shadow Ball**!" Yen yelled at me in her sexy voice.

So I did what she told me to do, aim at the Ball-thing not so sexy face, and shot the **Toxic **ball at its face? Anyways, the ball hit the ball-thing, and the ball got a sick look to its face, and I help it, and help it, I mean made it worse, and by shooting off a **Shadow Ball**, it did a big explosion, and sending the fake ball into the air!

"Good job Eve, now lets give it a good old **Hyper Beam **to its face!" Yelled Yen.

"Here have a motherfucker **Hyper Beam ** in your face, you freak ball-thing!" I yelled at that thing.

I'm aim at its so fake face, and fire off a **Hyper Beam**, and hit right in the face, causing it go in the air. And I decide to end the battle now, I jump in the air and used **Sucker Punch****, **but then Lt, Surge yelled out an order I do not like at all.

" Electrode, use **Explosion**!" Yelled the Lighting American.

"Oh, fuck my life!" I yelled out before a giant explosion happen, and before I black out, Yen returns me.

Taix POV:

* * *

"Oh, fuck my life!" Eve yelled before she fainted and Yen recalled her.

"This round has ended in a tie, so both battler's send out your last Pokémon!" Yelled Jake.

"Ok then, I'm going to show why people called me the Lighting American! Go, my Pokémon who was by my side doing the war, GO Raichu! Show them the power of good old Electric-type!" The so-called Lighting American yelled.

"So its going to be like that huh? Taix, love, show him true despair! And Darkness!" Yen yelled in her lovely voice.

So, I jump of the platform, and landed on the Gym Field, got my _Black-Glass _off my head, and put them on, and got into my battle stance, with my legs in to back, and my arms on the ground that will allow me move as fast I need to, and look at the Electric-type, and study how it looks. A bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon. That is covered in dark orange fur with a white belly. Its arms and feet have patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet are tan with a circular orange pad. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ends in a distinctive curl. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow. It has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a lightning bolt-shaped end. I grin an evil grin, and got ready for our battle.

"Taix, use **Retaliate**! And fellow up with **Snarl**, then **Swords Dance **and then a **Punishment **to his face!" Yen order me.

I run towards the electric mouse, kicking him in the face, once, with a normal kick, then twice that was with my leg that was encased in a white glow, to his face. Then I yelled at him, in Poke-talk, say his mom was a fat mouse, and other things...That cause his power level,huh, to go down. And then I did the so overpowered move known as **Swords Dance** , making me even more powerful than I'm already am.

Then at last, I did my most favorite move, **Punishment**, hit him square in the jaw, making him go flying up in the air! I could not help laugh at the look on his and Lt. Surge face, the surprise look made me laugh, causing me to choke a bit.

"Shit! That hurts a bit, Zoroark, but now it is my turn! EAT THIS!" yelled the now piss off Raichu, running at me, and charging up a move to use to hurt me, which is not a good thing for me, at all. He release a **Thunder Wave**, shooting the little beam at me, force me to stop because all my muscles stop working for a bit, allow him to hit me with a **Thunderbolt** and **Quick Attack **double hit, causing me go flying into the wall on Yen side of the Gym. With a sickling crack, I felt like most of my bones been crash, but thank you Mew, none of my bone was crash when I felled towards the ground.

I slowly got up, because my whole body was hurting, like I was shoot by a gun, and stab many times. I look towards the Raichu, and I realize we both was very weak from this battle, and the next move can end it all, and I am planing to win this battle, I can not lose, I will do anything for my love.

I jump up and look to the fat rat.

"Hu, looks like one more move can end it here, let's do this!" I said to the Raichu.

He look at me and said "Ya that is true, let's do this!"

We both charge our moves up, me my **Payback**, and him his **Thunderbolt**, we both run at each other, and he hit me first, I went flying back a few feet, but I still stand, so I fire of me **Payback**, hitting him in the face, causing him to only flew a few feet, but it was enough to end this battle.

"The winner of this battle is Yen and her team!" Jake yelled.

"HAA! Good one Yen, I went all out, but I was easy to overcome! You took me down like a wall! Here you go kid, the Thunder Badge, and kick to other Gym leaders ass! Good luck, you need it!" He said to Yen, when he give her the Badge, and while she help me up.

"Got it, and who knows, we might battle once more, some day! See you at that time then, Lt Surge! Best wishes!" Yen said to Surge.

"Best wishes, Yen and Taix!" yelled Surge to us, when we left the Gym, and headed to the Pokecenter, to heal up.

* * *

At a karaoke-Bar:

Thrid Person POV(For this part):

3 hours of singing later...

So, what song should we sing,Taix, got any ideas?" Yen asked Taix.

"Ya, hold up, I'm looking for it...found it!" Taix yelled in happiness.

Ok then here is the song, a Team Rocket Old song, but still good to sing to, here lets play it!" Taix yell once more.

"Soul, you be joining in, Eve, and Zero, you will be the ones who will sing as the side ones, I belive so, let's do this!" Taix said to the team, and to all the others who are seeing them sing.

Here we go...

_**Start of the song:**_

_**Soul:**_

_This is the boss and I'm sick of waiting!  
I want Pikachu! And this time don't screw it up!_

_**Zero and Eve:**_

_Prepare for trouble,  
Make it double,  
Prepare for trouble,  
Make it double. _

_**Taix:**__We'll be the richest rogues of all time._ _  
__**Yen**__**:**__ Creators of a grand design.  
__**Taix**__**:**__ I'll be the king.  
__**Yen**__**:**__ I'll be the queen.  
__**Star**__**: **__I'll be the joker... of crime._

_**Zero and Eve:**__  
Prepare for trouble  
Make it double  
__**Yen**__**:**__ Prepare for trouble.  
__**Taix:**__ Make it double.  
__**Yen**__**:**__ To protect the world from devastation.  
__**Taix:**__To unite all people within our nation.  
__**Yen**__**:**__ To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
__**Taix:**__ To extend our reach to the _stars_ above.  
__**Yen**__**:**__ Jessie!  
__**Taix:**__James!  
__**Yen**__**:**__ Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.  
__**Taix:**__ Surrender now or prepare to fight.  
__**Star:**__ That's right! _

_**Chorus-Zero and Eve:**__  
Team Rocket's rockin,  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble,  
Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you,_

Team Rocket's rockin,  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble,  
Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you

_**Taix, Yen, Zero, and Eve**__**:**__ We're gonna capture Pikachu._

_**Eve:**__We're always gonna try it  
__**Zero:**__No one can deny it  
__**Eve and Zero:**__We can cause a riot in _Sunday School_  
__**Taix**__**:**__ Ooh a riot!  
__**Eve:**__We'll have you believing  
__**Zero:**__Truth can be deceiving  
__**Taix, Yen, Zero, and Eve**__**:**__ "Do unto others" is our Golden Rule!_

_**Chorus(Taix, Yen, Zero, and Eve):**__  
Team Rocket's rockin  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you_

Team Rocket's rockin  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
Gonna capture Pikachu

Team Rocket's rockin  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you

Team Rocket's rockin  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
Gonna capture Pikachu

Team Rocket's rockin  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you!

_**End song!**__  
_

"Ya! That was very good, guys! WHOOO!" Taix said in a happy voice.

"Oh hell ya it was!" Eve said in a happy voice like Taix.

"Taix, why did we sing that song, for anyways?" Yen ask Taix.

"I love that song, that's why! Anyways, Team Rocket needed some love!" Taix said back.

"Ok then, let's go to the Pokecenter to get some sleep, ok guys, and girls?" Yen ask everyone.

* * *

Taix POV:

When we got back to the Pokecenter, and our room, Zero went to of the beds, we have two in our room, with Eve, while Soul went into a corner and sit down to sleep. Star and Ruby got a corner to sleep with each other. The room we was staying in was a 2-bed room, let two Trainers to sleep at the same time. It had white walls, and a red roof. At the double windows/doors, we had our own little, what was it called, a balcony, anyways, me and Yen was there talking...

"Yen, do you remember how we met, right?" I asked her.

'Ya, I do, haa, to think, 13 years ago, we met, well not to date, but anyways, we known each other for a long time, huh? I still relive that perfect day...

* * *

Flashback:

"_Daddy, who is that?" A young Yen asked her Dad, A Mr.X, is his name, X means Xabat. _

"_Who, oh you mean __Giovanni, hes my boss of the group I work with honey, Rocket Crop!" Her dad told her._

"_You can called me Uncle Giovanni, Yen is it, anyways, Yen how old are you?" Giovanni asked the younger Yen._

"_I'm five years old!" Yen said in happy voice._

"_Really now! In five years, you will be old enough to be a Trainer? Do you want to become one, right Yen?" Giovanni ask her._

"_Yes I do want to become a Trainer! Pokémon are so cool!" Yen said, once again, in a happy voice._

"_Ok then, Taix, show your self to Yen, your new Owner! Keep her safe!" Giovanni said to the younger me, when I was still a Zora._

_'Zora! Zozora! ZO!" I said when I jump down to meet Yen, who was siting on the ground, looking at me, there was a few minutes of no one saying anything, but then I jump up and lick Yens face, well she was giggle, X, her dad, and Giovanni, was talking about something._

"_So, Yen can talk to Pokémon, yet, or she learning how to understand them?" Giovanni asked X._

"_She can understand them, and she will talk to them for hours at a time, I say the test was a success!"_

_said X._

"_Good, Taix here has 10% DNA in him, and he will be able to talk in a year or two, he also ages at the same rate as a normal human, and can mate with them too. Yen has 10% Zora/Zoroark DNA in her too, right?" Giovanni said._

"_Yes she does, hopefully, they will get together with each other in some time, and we will have our first natural-born Pokémon Human hybrid, other than these two, in some years, I just need to get to believe that humans and Pokémon should be allowed to be in love with each other... that will take sometime."_

_X said back to Giovanni._

"_Good,good." Giovanni sat up, and look around the room,"Ok then, I must take my leave, see you at work, Mr. X, and goodbye you two, take care of each other! Best wishes!" Giovanni said well he was getting his coat from the coat hanger._

"_Good bye Uncle Giovanni! And uh... Best wishes to you!" Yen said while waving to Giovanni._

"_Zo ro u!" I said to him._

"_Best wishes, sir!" said Mr. X._

_ And this well not be the last time we met with Giovanni, we will meet with him many times though out lives with each other..._

* * *

End Flash Back

...and when he give you to me, I was happy!" Yen end our little memory trip.

"Ya, and I was happy too when I became yours, too!" I answered back.

"Ya, yawn, oh in the name of Mew, I am tired, are you sleepy Taix?" Yen asked me.

"Not much, anyways, I'm going to stay out here for a bit, your know? Let my Dark-type side have some fun!" I told her.

"Ok then, ~bye!~" Yen said to me.

'_Ok... when should I tell her...when should I __Yen her hand in marriage? Maybe Giovanni, maybe Team Rocket can too, that they do own us some favors, we did help them couple of times... I need to think about some more...'_

* * *

**AN 2.0: Fix somethings!**

**Ok then, chapter is done! HELL YA!**

**And one more thing, my characters form this story are in **

** _The Adventures of Absol, by neaucleareactor5! _Check it out!**

**Our stories will cross into each other, so ya!**

**See you all around the site!**

**DJ Absolution signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN 2.0: Hello all! I fix somethings, so ya!**

End of Our Despair: The Fight For our Love

Act 1: Our True Love

Chapter 3: Team Rocket Admins

? POV:

"Fuck, FUCK! Who are those two?" I asked my partner, that is right next to me, a 4'3 tall men, who isn't that tall, at all. Who, like me, is wearing a white space shirt, with a G on it.

"I think they are called Team Rockets Shadows, or something like that. But shit, I thought they were in the Kalos Region or something, not here! And th-" He told me before something grab him...

I look up, and I saw a shadow, that jump at me, and all I seen after that was darkness...

* * *

Taix POV:

Dream...

_I look around the room I was in. With white walls, and a big red R on the two walls._

_'Sir, I do not know if his soul can handle going into a new body...should we keep going?"_

_Before the "Boss" can speak, I said, in a whisper, "Do it, I need to be strong, so I can serve Team Rocket!" After I said that, I pass out from the pain..._

Out of the Dream:

I woke up, and look around, I was in the room in the Pokecenter in Celadon City. I look around, the room I was in, green walls, green windows, green beds, everything was green, but it fit with the Celadon City thing. It took me some time to remember how we got here, but it came. We left Vermilion City, after we defeated Lt. Surge, and got the Thunder Badge. And then we move onto Saffron City, the gym there was very easy for me, Eve, and Star. So we got the Marsh Badge, and we are now in Celadon City. But when we were going to Celadon City, a Team Rocket Admin came up to us, and give me a box when only me and Yen was walking; everyone else was in their Pokeballs. He gave me a weird box like object, with eight sides, an octagon. But only two side was 'lit' up, the blue and the red sides. He said the 'Boss' of Team Rocket wanted us to have it, and said it will help us out to what is coming. And then the Admin left, for us to never to see him again, until next time, is what he said. Anyways, we went to the Pokecenter, rest up for a bit, and we went to get our third badge. It was not easy for us, but we got our badge, the Rainbow Badge. And so we are in the Pokecenter, rest up, while the rest are sleeping or watching TV, I been studying the Octagon Box, or The 8-Box, is what I called and everyone else called it. Anyways, I been looking at the Box, when Yen came up to me, and told me something...

"Taix, I think a certain _someone _is here, we should go and meet this person, huh?" Yen ask me.

"Ok, sure let's go meet this _someone_!" I answer her.

* * *

Near the Pokecenter, on a Building...

"I see you're still busy." Yen said to the guy,"How's it going, Lucien? I haven't seen you a while."

He wore a black trench coat that fell down to his ankles, but with dark blue streaks running along the seams. His collar was flip down, and he has ruffled brown hair.

"Do I know you...?" He asked, causing Yen jaw drop, and me stop my acting, which I was messing with the 8-Box, a cast a glare to him.

A Lucario came out of his poke ball, and look at us both.

"Yeah, no, I don't who they are either." The Lucario said. "But the Zoroark looks vaguely familiar..." he tailed off. "No, sorry, I'm thinking of N's Zoroark. Who are you?" He asked.

"Seriously? My name's Yen. This is Taix. From the Kalos region?" The human and the Lucario both look like they did not remember us, at all.

Yen Shook her head, and said "Seriously? I helped you with the Flare crisis and all. Stopped the ultimate weapon?"

"Oh, Yen. Hi. I'm a little busy now. So come back later." He said. "Right now, I've got go...ah..._extract information _from this goon. Go play with your Zoroark somewhere or something."

He tried to walk past Yen,but Yen stop him. "No, I don't think so. I'm going to come with you. I miss the whole 'save the world' shtick, and I've got the feeling that you're doing that right now."

"Fine. Just don't get in my way." He snapped.

I kind of block out what happen next, because I was more forces on the 8-Box, but the Human and the _other _Lucario, who name I just remember is Soul,like our Lucario, talked about a human called Luna. So we followed the human to an old building, near the road, the Bicycle road. He walk in, I look inside, and there was two other Team Rocket 'goons' in there, he put the third one in the last seat, tired him with rope, a little on the tight side.

"You two should leave, and let me _work _my magic." He said to both of us.

"Ok then." Yen answered back.

While he was working his magic, me and Yen was talking about the Team Rocket Admin...and what he told us what we must do...

* * *

_Flashback..._

"_So, your two are the ones Boss-man wants to have this power, huh?" A blue hair man told us, his height is 5 something, wearing a black jacket over his Team Rocket clothes. He had a black with red hat on._

"_Yes, we are, I do believe." Yen answered back._

"_Ha! Anyways, here is the device I was told to give you, the DNA-Changer and Eve Box! It should, no, will give you a one-up against all who choose to face you!" He said."The boss told me tell you two, something is happening in this world, something big that made even the boss worry, and to tell you to look out for a girl name April, she will help you become more powerful! And he said to try to spy on **Lucien**, for us for a bit. He trying to get information on our inner workings, see ya!" and then he run off._

* * *

_End of Flashback..._

...but ya, we are trying to find out why we were giving this object anyways. I mean, it changes DNA? Why would we need it,unless, they know Yen has some Zoroark DNA in her, and that I have some Human DNA in me...

After that little thinking thing, we both got up waiting for Lucien to be done,then we heard screaming coming form the building. Yen quickly acted like she was sick, and he came out.

"I heard screaming. What'd you do to them?" Yen ask, faking like she was sick.

"All I did was break the guy's finger. One single finger and he spilled the beans. They've only got a base in Vermillion, as far as they know. I'll have to go there if I want anything else, they're just grunts and don't know anything more." he explained. I saw Yen frown for a moment.

Yen quickly bounce back, and look like she had a plan forming in her mind. "I've already been to Vermillion. Beat the gym there, and didn't notice any suspicious activity." She told him, which is a lie, we had a small party in a Team Rocket Bar.

He let out a Dragonite out, who was Draco, if I remember right. Draco looks towards Yen.

"Ah, Yen it's a pleasure to meet you once more!" He said to Yen.

"Hey, see he recognizes me."Yen said. "It's good to see you too Draco."

"Well, I feel stupid. How could I forget that you can understand Pokémon?" he said with a sigh.

So after that I started thinking, that if he is going to Vermillion City, we need to tell Team Rocket that.

"...Eve, get ready to fight." Yen said. I look at her, and realize that she is trying to battle Lucien, but not me first.

"What I don't get to go first?" I ask her.

"No, not this time. I'm going give Eve a chance to battle. Your ready Lucien?" Yen ask him.

So because I'm not going to battle, I look at the trees for a bit, then I heard a bit of yelling between these two, and the first thing that went though my mind is that Lucien really needs to get laid, badly.

…you got that?" He ask. Because I had no idea what they were talking about, I quickly add "Only if you battle with us." Which in turn, made him give me glare that made me go quiet. I did not really paid much attention what happen after that but Yen run off, and I had to fellow her.

Sometime later...

* * *

"So, Yen, are we going to tell Team Rocket about the thing about Lucien going to their base?" I ask her.

"The thing is, Taix, I was recording that whole time Lucien and I was talking,and I already sent it to Team Rocket, and plus that, they already put in 780,000 poke into my bank and into yours too. So we have even more money then we came with!" Yen said very happy-like.

"So how much money are we at, now?" I asked her.

"Lets see, I have about 4 million poke, you have 1 million poke, a total of 5 million, so we good for a while, and we can very fancy food too! So ya, lets get a'going!" Yen said.

"Ok, but did we have more, right?" I asked Yen.

"Ya, a good 500 million in our main bank, but I'm just counting the our Pokedex money." Yen told me.

"Oh, ya...Yen... I think we are begin fellow, not by Team Rocket this time...by another team." I told Yen.

"Oh crap, ya I see them, crap...ok Taix, get ready, they are Team Aqua, so get ready..in...3..2..1 and why is that box of yours glowing?" Yen yelled.

I look down to it, and it was glowing, and I felt so much pain. I felt my bones cracking and moving around. I felt my insides moving and becoming smaller, while my form was force to be on four legs. I felt my fur becoming more hard, and I saw it become yellow. I look around, but then I realize, I was a Jolteon! But how... then I realize the box became a ball that was on my chest.

'Did the box do this,hmmmm, this will help out a lout!' I look towards Yen, and she was smiling, I smile back to her, and nodded. The Team Aqua grunts all came out sent out their pokemon, all water types, and order them to hit me with water base moves.

"Taix, I have no clue what happen, but do something!" Yen yelled.

"Ok,ummmmmm, **THUNDER SHOCK**!" I yelled.

It hit all the pokemon, but they all disappear from all of sudden, Yen and I look around, and saw not a thing. Then we heard clapping.

"HA! Good job you two, it seems that Taix can now become a Jolteon or a Vaporeon when he wants too. Good, good." The Man said, but then I realize who it was.

"Uncle Giovanni!" I yelled, because I was happy to see him, I run up to, and start licking him in my happiness.

"UNCLE!" Yen yelled, happy like me.

"Yen, Taix, it is nice to see you two. My oh my Yen you have grown! Taix, you have too, in a different way!" Giovanni said. "Aaa, it seems your a Admin now of Team Rocket,correct? And it seems that the device I give you does work, good, good." He finish off.

"Kind of, I mostly a behind the scenes Admin, only the Leader of Team Rocket knows about me." Yen answerer back.

"Ya, thanks for the BOX, uncle. Ummm, how do I change back, anyhow?" I ask him.

"Ah, just think yourself as a Zoroark, Taix." He answer me.

I did what he told me to do, and so I glow, my bones becoming bigger, my insides going back their old places and I was a Zoroark once more, and the box was a necklace now.

"See, I told you! But anyways, would you like to come with me? I heading for the next city on your journey you two." ask Giovanni.

"Sure, we can get the next badge? Sure!" Yen said.

And so we did, we talk talk how all is going. And after a while, we reach Fuchsia City, that we can get the Soul Badge. We was drop of kind near the city, close to it, but at the same time to look like we walk there.

'Thanks, Uncle! Hope to see you soon, and best wishes!" Me and Yen said at the same time.

"See you two, till next time! Best wishes!" He said back.

We went to the Gym, which was easy for us, mostly. Zero took down three of Janine pokemon; Crobat, Weezing**, **and her Toxicroak**. **And Eve took down her Venomoth and Ariados. She is down to her last pokemon, so Yen sent me out...

"Taix, because this is going to be a hard battle Taix, so get ready!" Yen yelled.

"Go Drapion! Take her Pokemon down!" Janine yelled.

Drapion, in the name of Mew, it is huge as fuck!It has six legs, all purple, with two giant claws and a tail with a snigger at the end. Looks like a giant scorpion!

"Crap, a dark and Poison type, mmmmmm, this will not be easy." I said to myself.

"Taix, use **Swords Dance**, then **Aerial Ace **that bug-thing!" Yen yelled.

I jump up, and dance in mid-air, and aim my body towards the Drapion, using gravity to make me hit him. It does not do much damage, but it works.

"Drapion, use **Cross Poison** on that Zoroark!" Janine yelled.

"Crap..." I said to myself. I tired to dodge it, but it still slice me, and I felt sick to my gut.

"Taix!" Yen yelled."Crap, Taix been _Poison_ on the first hit,too! Taix, use **Dig**!"

I jump up, and started digging in the floor, going around the gym, trying to find out were the Drapion was at, and hopefully fast, before the _Poison _gets to me. I found were he was at, and jump out and hit him, causing him yo go flying into air, like so many moves do to pokemon.

"Drapion! Use **Swords Dance **then **Crunch**!"

"Oh Mew, this is going to hurt like a motherfucker!" I yelled.

And so it did, Drapion use **Swords Dance**, and was running towards me, I tried to move, but the _Poison _did it thing, cause me to fall down in pain, and then Drapion bit me in my leg. And it felt like the worse pain ever! Like my bones breaking in half. And so I pass out from the pain...

* * *

Eve POV:

And so after Taix was recalled, I was sent out once more, and I want that bug down for hurting Taix!

"Eve use **Retaliate **then **Attract **and then use **HB**!" Yen yelled.

I ran towards the Drapion, jumping up with a red glow that was around me, and ram the Poison/Dark type. I jump off of him, turn towards him, and wink, sending out pink hearts to him, causing him to open his eyes big like, with hearts around him. And then I change up a **Hyper Beam **for a few seconds, and aim at his face, firing it! And right after I release it, I shot a **Shadow Ball**! Glad I train up to not stay still for ten seconds after using **Hyper Beam**, like most user have to deal with. And so the fake-bug was down!

"Good job Eve! That how we Kalos Trainers and Pokemon do it!" Yen yelled.

"What? Will damn, I lost! And you use only three of your pokemon, will I use all six of mine! When Giovanni said your good, I did not know this good! Huh, here is the Soul Badge! I believe that you now have a good half of the Badges now, right?" Janine asked.

"Ya, we need the four more Badges, anyways, thanks for the battle! I need to go and heal up Zero, Eve and Taix, so uh, bye!" Yen said very fast like, and so we run out the gym, and towards the Pokecenter.

Sometime after healing us...

"Come out,Taix!" Yen said.

"Fuck, I was knock out, that _Poison _did a number on me,huh?" Taix ask Yen and me.

"Yep, you should be glad that I know **Hyper Beam **and that I can use it and another move in a row!" I said to him.

"Ya, thanks for the save Eve, thanks!" Yen said to me, making me purr in happiness.

After that we 'all' went to sleep, but Taix and Yen had to go to a meeting, a Team Rocket meeting, in which I was not allow to go to...

"Eve, want are you thinking about?" My mate, Zero ask me.

"Just thinking why pie and cake is good..." I lied to him.

"...Ok then...night?" He said.

"Night Zero." I said back to him.

And I went to sleep, and hoping our plans will work soon...


	4. Chapter 4

End of Our Despair: The Fight For our Love

Act 1: Our True Love

Chapter 4:... and found out who we are.

Taix's Dream:

_ I look around, and once more I'm in a white room, but on the walls are one letter, a C, for the group who kidnap me. This room is not a Team Rocket room, but whose? But then the voices are talking once more, saying things, things that they will do to me..._

End Taix's Dream

* * *

Taix POV:

"Shit!" I yelled, "Oh, that memory..shit..."

"Taix, are you alright? That was you right?" Yen ask me.

"Ya, that was me, sorry, it was _that _dream, sorry." I told her.

"Oh, that dream, ok, think you can go back to sleep, or not?" She ask me.

"...I can not go to sleep now, so I will be outside thinking,ok Yen?" I told her.

"Ok then, don't think to hard!" Yen said, like it was a joke, to her, and to me, and it was.

"Sure, sure, night Yen." I said.

I walk to the window in our room in the Pokecenter, and just like other Pokecenter rooms, it had a TV set in the main room, with a door that leads to the unisex public showers, and bathrooms. On the other side of the that door leads to the hall-way that leads to the four main bedrooms four this part of the Center, and Yen and I had our own room, Eve and Zero has theirs, Star and Ruby had theirs, and Soul has his own. We have a whole half of a floor to us, which is nice as hell..if hell was all white and no blood that is. Anyways, I move to the window and jump up to the roof tops, and look over the city, and what a sight it is! Cites always look beautiful at night to me, then again, I am a Dark type.

I was looking around, thinking when I should ask Yen to marry me. The more I think about it, the more it sounds like a bad idea to me. Will she love me fully? I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head. We are dating each other, if she did not love me, we would not be dating! But the question now is, when should I ask her to marry me? I realize as long we are part of this Team Rocket that is not run by Giovanni, can we really get married? Oh are we doom to never fully be with each other? Can I even be kept alive after what Cipher did to me?

And I kept on wandering, will I ever me 'normal' again, oh will I always be a Shadow Pokémon? I think back to the day when Yen came and save me from Cipher,even if it was too late to save me...

* * *

_Flashback to that day that change our lives forever..._

_ Black, darkness, a void, nothingness, is the words that went around my mind. I look one way, and saw blackness, and I look the other way, and all I saw was darkness. I was trap in my mind, but for how long? I have can not remember at all, it could have been years, months, days, hours, I been trap here. It's hard for me, it's hard for me to remember her face... Yen. When I try to see her face, the darkness come and pushing away, and always I hear a voice, a voice of that is low at first, but now is yelling at me, saying "She had left for that damn human! Why should you love her? Why should I be with her if she will just let you go?WHY SHOULD YOU STAY WITH THAT HUMAN TRASH IF SHE WILL LEAVE YOU IN THE DUST? Why should you stay by her side, if she will use you and then let you rot away?" I, at first, hated that voice, but after a while, I start to believe it, and then I realize it, why should I love her, why should I let her live?_

_ Then that day, when she came to save me, I was waiting for her, and I wanted to kill her so badly, I hate my self for falling for their words, why did I help them fight her, why did I help them kill so many people? Even after they close my 'heart'? Even after the suck needles into me with liquids that kept me 'alive'? Even after they cut me open, to see what was inside, and kept me awake when the did that ? Why, why,why,why,why, did I help them when to burn my fur, burn my skin, beat me, whip me for hours and hours? Why did I help them, when they made me a Shadow Pokémon, though so much pain? Because the made me give up on trying to leave, give trying to live, give up hoping that I will get out there..._

_ That day, when she returns trying to save me, I let her get closer, and closer but Soul, that fucker, grabs Yen before I can even hit her. I saw sadness in her eyes, but why did I want to stop? She left me behind, she let me slowly die in my cell, and let Cipher make my life a living hell, but at she let me she the truth, the truth about this world, that everyone should die! I crack a smile towards her and said:_

"_Yen, why are not happy to see me? Come and give me a hug? Come on, I will not bite! Or, will I?"_

_ Her eyes, they had sadness in them, and I love it so! But I also saw love, but to who? I look her and I sent a dark plus towards her, but Soul jumps in the way, but was knocked onto the ground. So she sent Star and Eve out. And when they saw me, Eve was soooo surprise! And Star, I felt so much hated for her! I laugh, a laugh of pure insanity, and rush towards the! I went for Soul and killed that fucking human, and I turn towards the others, with blood dripping form my face, I rush towards to the others, but I lost the fight, and I learn somethings...many things that night...that night..._

* * *

_End of Flashback..._

I learn that Cipher had me for 5 months, and in those 5 months, Yen and Soul broke up, and they both were looking for me. Soul, after I thought I killed him, was still alive, and he was sent to a Rocket base were Yen dad was working at, was giving a new body, a body of a Lucario clone. His two Pokémon, Nana and Ruby was giving to Yen, well Ruby was kept, and Nana was sent to her home after she tried to kill me. But I did not hate her for that, I did killed Soul, but at the same time, help those two become closer and they become mates, after Soul got used to his new body. But after a year, she had forgiving me.

For me, Team Rocket came to us, and help us out, even if they could not fully turn me back, they did give me some meds I need to take once a week to stop me going 'shadow'. I did not talk for the two years after that, I...I hated myself after what I did to Soul even if he told me it was ok, I hated myself for helping Cipher kill so many humans and help them turn so many Pokémon into Shadows Pokémon. All that guilt made me into a mute for the longest time. The first time I ever talk was when Yen told me she love me, and I said I love her back, but after that, I did not say anything else, well until the Kalos region Torment happen, after we sent a year getting the last four Gym Badges and we battle Yen's bother and she run away. I called her, after Ying give me a Cell Phone, and called her, and talk... what did I say? Oh ya,this:

"Yen, you know we have to fight on, no matter what! So what if we lost the Kalos Tournament! We are the team who took down Team Flare! We save Kolas, we save the Pokémon World! So, so what if we lost to your brother Ying, so what! We are a strong team, we will fight on! So do not give up! Just keep on fighting, please love, come back, we all miss you, I miss you, my love... come back...please love... please."

Ya, I remember saying that, the other was surprise I said all that in one go, after she left, I realize I needed to talk once more! That was six weeks ago, she return, and we left the Kolas Region and went to Kanto Region. We been here for four weeks, I think, and I been talk for six. But in truth, in all, this all happen for a reason. If I was not turned into a Shadow Pokémon, I could not had the power to turn into the Eeveelutions, thanks the 'new' Leader of Team Rocket. But men, four years, in those four years, many things happen to us.

In the first year, we tag along X and Y, help them and other person stop Team Flare, with X and Y's friends too. Soul help for a bit, and then went home. And then we went and did the Gym Battles and such, getting four Gym Badges, under six months. Then for six months, Yen and Soul went looking for me after I was taking by Cipher, the 'Shadow Six Months' is want Eve calls them. The two years of my not talking, and us going around trying to get the last four Badges and training for the Main last Battle in Kalos! Many things have happen to us, to me and Yen, we falling in love. I do believe it is a time of peace when I should ask Yen to marry me. I look at the time on a clock tower in the city, and saw it was 5:00 am, I was up for six hours, and I believe it was time to sleep, so I climb down into the room went to the bed, and close my eyes, think today is the day that I ask Yen to marry me!

* * *

**So, I took awhile huh?** **Anyways, here is the next chapter of my story, and I say, it is getting good! Next chapter is were Taix ask Yen for her hand! I well be work on the chapter right after I post this one, so ya, I try update sooner, before school starts, and I will update more chapters too. So ya!**

**And I will also be looking for Ocs too, so send them in! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Looks:**

**How they act:**

**Pokemon:**

**How does each Pokemon acts:**

**Hometown and region:**

**Other:**

**So ya, see you all next time!**

**~DJ Absolution out!~**


End file.
